


Blossoming Heart

by TenaFandresena



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaFandresena/pseuds/TenaFandresena
Summary: Ann want to visits her best friend Shiho after Kamoshida confessions and the creation of Phantom Thieves of Heart team. She wants to bring something for her best friend. Meanwhile Ren as the leader work on flower shop part time job to funding the activity of the team.





	1. Recollection

“Will you two stop it?” the words came out from the twin pigtails blonde as her gaze locked into his friend and the feline. Class has ended and Mishima just leave after revealing the work of his phan-site. The initially exchanged banter between Ryuji and Morgana start to tense up as look of their eyes show no hesitation to end this with some fists.

Ann head is already full enough after remember the upcoming exams next week while on other hand her best friend Shiho, still try so hard to be able to walk again. Standing across Ann there is Ren, their friend and leader from the new formed Phantom Thieves of Heart who look slightly amused from his friend little fight.

Ann sighed slowly and eyes widened as a realization to see Shiho second session of rehabilitation today. How is she almost forget that? It’s almost a week since Shiho’s first rehabilitation and she recall how her friend look so deep in pain. The moment when Ann watched from visitor windows that Shiho groaned with a lot of dripping sweat as she tried to stand on her own feet. Ann cannot stand to the fact that her friend so helpless as a tear start to run off to her cheek. Shiho noticed Ann terrified face and try to reassuring her with a little smile.

Today for the second session, she wants Ryuji and especially Ren to accompany her with a hope to give Shiho moral support. Bringing Ryuji of course to rekindle again little friendship from the middle school days between herself, Shiho and Ryuji. Ren case is different one, because she already made promise with Shiho to bring the “Super Reliable Ren”, the nickname given from Shiho because how she talked about him like a savior come down to the earth. Ann lips start to parted as she wants to tell her plan and then…

“Geezz, I’m sorry Lady Ann to display such ungentleman thing in front of you” the annoyed feline try to break the tension as his gaze switch up to the class windows. “I mean you are the one who start it you little cat,” Ryuji murmuring as he still little irritated. “Ohh.. yeah don’t worry it’s ok Morgana” said Ann as she snaps out from her thought. The sunlight outside the class window still covered by dark cumulonimbus cloud. “Come on Ren, rain can fall anytime soon we still have some work to do,” the cat said with calmer manner and start crawling into Ren’s bag. Ren slowly nodded into Morgana and grab the bag into his shoulder.

“Dude, you sure don’t wanna kill some bowl of ramen?” Ryuji try to pursue his friend which only get dryly answer from him “This is for our team Ryuji, I need to be sure of everything in our way.” Ryuji slowly sighed and wave goodbye to his bro. Ann just standing there watching their leader go away. The few remaining classmates of 2-D gossiping about rumored cat as they sure there are some cute meow voice just now. 

“Dude, why he must be so effin serious all the time, I mean I know he is really good guy and really fun to hang out with,” Ryuji close his eyes and start his little complain and praise for his bro as the two blonde start to walk away from Shujin Academy. “Just little bite of ramen cannot hurt anyone right Ann?”

“… “

Ryuji waiting for the response only to see the girl just standing in silence and unblinked.

“Ummm Ann?” the blonde boy call her name louder try to gain his friend attention.

“Uhhh… huhh? y-yeah what you just say Ryuji?” replied Ann somewhat panic.

“Woah calm down girl! I just wanna eat some ramen maybe you want to join me?” Ryuji explain his intention and confused at Ann lack of response again. “Umm it just ramen and little chit-chat you know? I don’t mean da-“ as Ryuji want to finish he sentences, Ann quickly cut him off.

“Yeah I know that Ryuji, I gonna smack you for good if you mean anything else, it just…” Ann voice trailing off. “It just what?” Ann unfinished answer just make Ryuji stretch his head and make him more curious.

“It just … I want you guys accompany me to meet Shiho. Ren and your presence maybe will uplift her spirit but I worried it will trouble you two.” Ann said that word heavily.

Ryuji eyes widened by his fellow blond answer. “For Real? You can just tell me that from the start girl, It just a ramen you know? Heh if that can make her feel better then count me in, maybe she misses my effin charm” smirk drawn from Ryuji face as he thinks that is not bad idea to visit old acquaintance.

Ann mouth gaping, surprised by Ryuji answer. Is Ryuji always like that? Quick thought on her mind. “You are having a change of heart too Ryuji? I think you are not like this in middle school.” giggled come from Ann mouth as she remembers the “cute” Ryuji from middle school.

“And what do you mean by that!?” Ryuji quickly shout back.

“Put that aside, we should buy something first to surprise Shiho. Come on I know the good place to buy a thing.” Ann persuade Ryuji swiftly and start her walk as she think of present for Shiho. Maybe she can invite Ren on another time.

“Urggg Fine!” Ryuji slowly follow Ann from the back with his mind try to recall the middle school days.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren rush his walk out after selling some stuff in Untouchable Shop. _I don’t have the guts right now to ask him that _thought Ren while in his hand holding a paper bag that contain a gun. “Come on you can forget it for now. Why not do the part time job today?” said the cat inside his bag. His eyes scanning around the Central Street which still busy as ever. No sign of his two blonde friends. Perfect. He needs to be sure that his friends don’t know about this thing, because he doesn’t want to make them worried and the job still kinda embarrassing for him.

He picturing the image of Ryuji and Ann laughing on him _“Ohh look look, our Mr. Fearless Leader is so cuuuute using apron and selling some flowers”_ _“Dude you look like maid I saw another day”_ or maybe he just overthinking it. Now he standing in front of the flower shop which located in the corner of Underground Mall greeted by Miko-san, the shop owner. It’s job time.

”_Care-Nation, Venerable Chrysanthemum, and this one.” _Ren picked the last flower into his fingers and observe it carefully “_Scarlet Rose… So beautiful. The red color kind remind me of her.”_

“Do you find it Amamiya-kun?” the owner look at Ren hand.

“Yeah” Ren show the flower combination he picked.

“Ohh wow these flowers are perfect for my son celebration” big awe portrait from the mid age lady.

Ren scratch his neck _“Glad I read that Flowerpedia thing” _thought Ren.

“You know after my son graduated, I think he will be good police officer, he always told me about his eagerness to clean the city from criminal. Ohhh I cannot wait the bright future awaiting from him.” The lady proceeds with her story.

“What a great young boy, I wish the best for him” the owner happily responds to the lady story.

“A bright future…” whispered Ren.

The scene fade in again on Ren eyes. That night is really cold, feet trembling and eyes widened in disbelieved.

_“Shut up. You’re done for”_

He wants to defend himself, but his lips so heavy to make even slight move.

_“You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me”_

“…!”

He so dumbstruck until realizing the handcuff bound his hand

_“Everything you done will be have a consequences kid, especially crime you just committed” said by one of the officers while the other one start to drag him into the patrol car._

_“I-i..”_

“miya-kun… Amamiya-kun hey.”

Ren blinked when he notices his hand touching flower instead tied by handcuff

“Huh yes is something wrong Miko-san?” the frizzy hair boy tries to correlate the conversation

“I the one who should ask that, here take this” the young woman handing the red handkerchief “You are flooding with a sweat”

Ren slowly wipe out his sweat “_Hahaha_ _a bright future huh…” _thought Ren

“Oh yeah where is the lady?” curious Ren asked as his gaze cannot find her

“You don’t remember? She already left after the story about her kid. Look like she is very happy and pay us double. Of course, you will get extra payment after you finish today work.” Miko-san gladly said

“Thank you, Miko-san and oh yeah your handkerchief” Ren try to give it back only to get shook head from the owner. 

“Nah, keep it for you just treat it as another bonus”

“Well, thank you again” after said that Ren lightly tap his bag 

“Morgana, want some fatty tuna tonight?”

No response from the feline who has been asleep for while

“_Sushi not working? I guess he really have a good dream, thinking about a good dream I wish I have one too for future” _Ren sighed internally

“Well time to back to the work”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“FOR REAL!?? From all place?? a crepe?” Ryuji groaned with astonished look in his face

Subsequent to agree Ann, Ryuji complying her with curious thinking about the gift. The two fellas run into the Central Street which seems little quieter than usual as the sky grow darker. The place brings some memory for Ryuji since he was usually beefing himself up for track competition in alleyway gym. Only when he realizes the area doesn’t actually have a place to buy a good present. Now he is here standing under store canopy watching Ann bring two pieces of crepe.

“What?? I’m sure that Shiho will like this, woah look at this one, the chocolate sauce will melt your mouth. Beside that today they got half off price for all the menu” Ann beamed at Ryuji suddenly interrupted with a realization. “Ohh the hospital probably won’t let her eat this though” the happy look before vanished when she remembered this.

“See? I tell you girl, why don’t we off to Underground Mall. I’m sure it has better spot to look for a gift” Ryuji quickly suggest.

“Hmmm you right Ryuji, but what is the thing I should buy for Shiho” Ann rubbed her chin and lost in thought.

“I-I don’t know, some girly stuff like a flower maybe?” the idea just came off from his mind

“Woah you are genius Ryuji, wait I actually know where we can find one” Ann feel Ryuji just hit the jackpot

“Right? Ok come on girl let’s go” Ryuji smirk and start to walk away

“Hold on, before that why we don’t eat this cute thing and since Shiho won’t allowed, you can eat her crepe” _a reward_ thought Ann for Ryuji idea 

“Nah, I passed. This one is not my thing” dryly answer from Ryuji

It’s still fresh in her mind about the Winton Buffet dinner while their leader has a plate full of beans, Ryuji have all kind of meat and doesn’t take any interest in any form of sweet. 

“Ok then I will eat this all by myself” Ann happily start eating the first crepe

“Hey remember calories”

“You don’t need to remind me that!!” Ann pouted when hear those words.

The walk recommence after the location has been set. When they about halfway to reach the mall, all of sudden Ryuji feel water droplets into his dyed hair.

“OH SHIT!! It’s raining, heyy Ann search for a shelter” Ryuji inspect the surrounding only when his glance is on Ann who still focus on her crepe

“Wait I need to finish this first” Ann fastening her chew

“eff that” Ryuji ignoring Ann and continue to look for place until his gaze find boutique store. Jeunesse et beaute the name of the store which has a canopy enough for the two to protect themself and it’s closed today. Ryuji clean up his hair from the raindrops after take cover.

“Hey Ann over here” shout Ryuji

As the rain getting heavier, Ann with a hoodie covering her hair quicken her steps to join Ryuji side by side.

“Aww it’s sucks, but thankfully my second crepe in a safe hand” The first one is already gone. Now under the canopy, Ann scanning the view. The atmosphere is dead silence, only drop of water and footsteps can be heard. De javu hit her as the scene feel somehow familiar.

_“It’s raining…”_ the recollection become more clearly to her. 

Ann carefully remove her hoodie and attempt to recapture the memory. Her twin pigtails start to swing around her head, the image become obvious when she starts to tilt her head into right. Grin visible from Ann face “_Oh yeah it’s you, the one that save Shiho and me. What are you thinking back then when shocked like that, frizzy boy?” _

“What?”

wondered Ryuji break Ann imagination

“N-no it’s nothing, I just remember something” Ann vigorously shake her head 

“For real though, you smile weirdly” Ryuji eyes wandered again to street seems trying to jog his memory

Ann heavily sighed, all her plan for today is big mess and Ryuji didn’t help either. She starts to zip out her bag and gently place the crepe inside. She blinked when her eyes find umbrella, the one she brings just in case. Ann smile a little as a sorrowful mood start to fade away, they can still visit Shiho after all. Her fingers carefully reaching the umbrella, doesn’t want to budge the crepe.

“THAT’S IT Dude! I remember now!!” loudly shout by Ryuji, make Ann jump

“HEYY What’s that about!? Urgg You almost hurt my precious crepe” Ann quickly check the cake, thankfully still in good shape

“Oww I’m sorry, but hey Ann there is a thing that bothering me for so long”

”It’s ok and what is this thing about?” Ann knit her brows

“Umm so what did you two talking about a month ago here?”

“Talking about whattt?? more importantly to who?” 

“So uh a month ago the first day on school, I saw you two together here, you and Renren. I saw you smilling to him, seems fun conversation or something? Are you two old friends? It’s bugging me until now.” Ryuji said with burning curiosity

“Renren? What cute~~ name, wait I mean how do you know that me and him were here?” her azure eyes glared at Ryuji 

“Hey don’t blame me girl, I-i was walking to the school when I saw that effin bastard Kamoshida car, I try to catch up and that is when I saw you talking to Renren but I came on too late and you already umm you know what right?” carefully Ryuji pick his words, not his intention to reopen the old scar.

“Yeah…” Ann glanced up to the street

“So you met him on here too… actually we didn’t talk anything and neither were friend. He just stood there, shocked at me and I didn’t know why but it’s funny though. When I saw his eyes, I know deep inside he is really good person despite shit rumor about him I heard. So yeah, I gave um you know? A little smile maybe it can encourage him.” She gives Ryuji half-smile 

“Really? Is really like that?… but for real though, you right about him. I will be screwed up and dropped out for sure if it’s not because him” warm smile come from Ryuji face.

“Yeah he is so amazing right? with great heart, really care-nature, badass with that phantom thieves costume and of course have cute nerdy glasses, funny but also calm make him really breathtaking.” Ann delightfully utter the words

“Woah you just outrightly said that. Hey come think about it, do you have crush on him? I know it. Come on be honest to me Ann, I won’t complain coz you two look effin good together” Ryuji smirk to Ann who have bright pink on her cheeks now 

“W-what is not th-”

“I think he have it for you hard too, oh I remember you two are in the same class right? Dude I can imagine he sneakily look on you all day like when was in palace, he really cleaver tho. So if I say to him what you just said maybe he will be in hurry to be your boyfriend?” the smirk become wider from Ryuji 

“_Sneakily look at me? Boyfriend? Is he like me? _D-don’t you dare Ryuji or I will-” shout Ann as her face become crimson red now.

“Hey hey calm down I’m just joking ok” Ryuji try to lighten up the mood suddenly interrupted with his buzzing phone, he picks it up and begin to speak

**“Yeah, the class just over”**

**“For real!?”**

**“The same lists from a month ago right?”**

**“Ok I will go now”**

**“Yeah, love you too”**

Ryuji sighed and put back the phone on his pocket.

“Hey um I sorry Ann, look like I must go now. Mom forget her monthly groceries and need me to buy it from the store.” Ryuji extend his hand to know how the rain now. Not so heavy now, only a few raindrops fell to his hand.

“_He cannot say no to his mom huh? _It’s fine and hey you can use my umbrella, I can wait for a moment” Ann handing her umbrella still thinking about earlier conversation

“Why you don’t say it you have umbrella!?? But for real, I though your bag is only full of sweet” Ryuji opens the umbrella

“I’m just remember that and hey why do you know what is inside my bag?” Ann pointed her finger at Ryuji

“Um I think I must go now haha” laughly nervous from Ryuji

Ryuji begin to walk away swiftly until he realizes his hand is held tightly by his friend since middle school

“YOU CANNOT GO AWAY UNTIL YOU TELL ME!!”

Ryuji sighed in defeated and avoid eye contact with Ann ”Ok ok uh so it’s actually when I’m hungry back then in middle school, I went to Shiho and ask her some food. She doesn’t bring any, but luckily your bag become saviour and she just talk like ‘Oh yeah Ann have a lot of sweet in her bag, I’m hungry too. Psst she sleeping now, we can eat a lot of that sweet without her noticing hehe.’ So me and Shiho start to craving your bag. Dude even tough I not big fan of sweet, they are taste amazing specially the Finland choco one” small smile come across to Ryuji face

“It’s amazing right? But you and Shiho gonna pay for this!!” Ann stomped out her foot “Huh no wonder one day my bag was empty. I thought i forget to bring my sweet, urrgh it actually you two” Ann furiously look at Ryuji.

“I know I know, I will buy it when I shopping the groceries” Ryuji try a way to save his life.

“Ok fine but double it and deal” 

“No way man it’s too much I only ate 10 back then, I think” his jaw dropping

“What? It a lot Ryuji. Beside It’s interest you know??” Ann give sparkled eyes to Ryuji

“Interest again? My ass… urg fine. Anyway, mom must be waiting. I will catch up you later if possible, see ya” defeated Ryuji start to walk away

“_What a great relationship he has with his mother, I wish I can be like that too” _thought Ann who is alone now, see Ryuji gone with her white umbrella. Thinking about relationship make her remember conversation earlier about the frizzy boy “_Do I feel to him in that way or maybe he feels to me like that too”_ her face reddened again. _“But then again even if he likes someone, the girl must tick off a lot criteria and I certainly not the one”_ she vigorously shook her head. Ann trying to clear her mind with other thing only to realize the rain subsided. The path to buy the flower should be clear now.

Before she goes to the mall, Ann suddenly remembers to give detail about Shiho room to Ryuji “_Oh shoot! I almost forget”. _She takes out her phone from hoodie pocket and start texting

**Ann: [Hey Ryuji]**

**Ann: [If you can visit Shiho today, her room is on number 404 in Shibuya Hospital] **

**Ann: [and don’t forget to bring back my umbrella, oh yeah the sweet of course ^w^ ]**

Done. until she aware the wrong inputted room number.

**Ann: [*304] (unable to send the message)**

“_Unable to send Message? Ohh My data package seems run out”_ Ann think that Ryuji probably will be very busy so she doesn’t bother to message him again.

“_I guess I will visit her by myself then” _Ann sighed and slowly begin to move her feet into Underground Mall direction.


	2. That Sweet

[That Sweat](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183715842@N07/48597910947/in/dateposted-public/)

“Amamiya-kun, can you watch the store for me? I have some urgent business to do. It won’t be long” the shop owner takes off her apron.

“Sure, leave it to me” Ren nod to Miko-san before turn back into a rack of the flower.

Ren regularly moves his gaze as he carefully observes each flower. He learns that every kind of flower has its meaning. Such a slightly diverse combination can tell the different amount of tenderness, affection, and emotion. Yet from all these, there is only one that catches his eye. He delicately plucks up this flower.

“_Scarlett Rose huh? The form is complex as it wants to hide something yet the color not scared to stand out and show itself. It has a thorn too, can be dangerous but that also make it sexy._” Ren gently caresses the rose to remove the dust from it. ”_It defines you Panther” _the flower make the boy smile warmly.

All of sudden, Ren hear the footstep close by to him “_Miko-san? this quick? This one must be a customer.” _Before he can turn back to see who it is, the person interrupted him first “Woah these flowers are so adorable. Excuse me, sir, can I buy these flowers please?” Ren ear quickly recognizes the person behind this sound. “_This voice can only belong to her. Why she suddenly going here??? I thought she only go to the clothes store” _The frizzy boy eyes widened when he knows Ann actually behind him._ “What should I do? Quick, I need to distract her. Hmm Sir?” _

“Umm excuse me?” Ann wondered why there is no response from the seller.

Ren begins to exhale slowly “Ehem, welcome to our store, where all the flower will make all your problem f-flowerd away. W-what can we help you today?” nervously Ren said that with Arsene tone while he still not facing the girl.

“Oh t-thank you to f-flowerd away my problem!” Ann surprised to hear how manly the voice is, “I want to buy some of these cuties flowers here. Would you kindly pick the combination sir?” She cheerfully said that.

“_She didn’t realize it? Great. _Ok, So what kind of day do you hav-“

“Lady Ann!!! How nice to meet you here” the feline wakes up and pop out from the bag.

The sudden shout from Morgana makes Ren glare at him “_I swear no sushi for you, Morgana!!!”_

“Lady Ann? Is that you Morgana? Wait, then you must be-” Ann switch her gazes from the cat into the flower seller. She moves forward and turns around to see the face of the leader of the phantom thief

“Renren? What are you doing here? and that voice I though you’re a daddy” Ann blinked by her friend silly acting.

“_D-daddy?_ Hi Ann, as you can see I um doing my part-time job here, the money is for our team operation and Renren? Huh, you have been infected by him” Ren put a palm to his head. 

“It must be that idiot to give bad influence to you Lady Ann” Morgana knit his brows

“Oh I’m sorry, you don’t like it? I will just call you Ren then” 

“No, it’s ok if you want to call me that” the boy reassuring Ann

“Really? it actually a cuuute~~ name and it come from Ryuji too, so that makes it even cuter” Ann give a full smile

Ren stands there silently and doesn't give any answer. He looks away from Ann as he feels embarrassed enough for all thing happened. The atmosphere becomes somehow awkward

“Ohh speaking about money, I think I know something mwehehehe” interrupted Morgana with his shiny eyes. “But I need to check it first, so Ren you can go on without me” The feline begins to walk away happily and singing on his way. “The gentleman thief with his lady happily live with mementos money~~, eating fatty tuna together every night~~ woo hoo here I come”

Ann confused yet amused to see the cat behavior.

“_I will deal with you later Morgana!” _Ren switches up his gaze from now gone Morgana into Ann. He observes her face, still, no word come out from the boy.

“So um are you doing all this because of our team?” the girl breaks the silence, “If that is the case” Ann gently caress Ren right hand, “Then let me help. I mean I have a part-time job too as a model, I can spare my money for us. Just don’t push yourself too much ok?” She gives a sympathetic look to Ren and tightens her grip.

Ren froze when she treating him like that. Is a rare occasion that someone really cares for his wellbeing especially since his move into Tokyo. People already look at him like a turd in the wind since day one, but his friend Ryuji and especially Ann see him past the label. Still fresh in his memory, the conversation about someone who doesn’t belong anywhere “_You truly are special Ann”_. 

“You hear me what I just said right?” Ann wants Ren to acknowledge that as his friend, he can depend on her and not carry the burden on his shoulder alone

“Yeah, thank you for looking on me Ann” Ren nod firmly. However, something is bothering him. Ren leaning forward and move closer into Ann’s face

“R-Renren? Is something wrong? Y-you are really close to me.” Ann’s cheek is on fire now

Ren keeps going, ignoring Ann question and his face now only inches away from her

“H-hey i-i am not ready for this” Ann close her eyes embarrassingly

“There you go” Ren gently wipe away a leftover under her lips using handkerchief with his left hand “you look perfect now” the frizzy boy gives a warm smile

“_I thought he going to do that!! But That handkerchief smell like coffee”_ Ann's knees become weak _“_O-oh umm thank you, it must be from crepe I ate”

“No problem. Crepe? Is that some kind of sweets?” Ren looks puzzled

“Yeah, it tastes really good. You must try it. Oh wait a minute, I bring one in my bag. I will pick it up for you” Ann beamed to a curious boy

“Um before you do that, I am sure you need your hands to pick up that” Ren eyes pointing into his hand that still hold tightly by Ann both hands.

“O-oohh I-I am so so sorry I don’t mean to m-make you uncomfortable” sheepishly Ann release her hand

“It’s ok Ann, you always make me feel comfortable” Ren gives his widest smile

Ann's eyebrows rose in surprise “_That smile is the first time I see it. Is he mention it as no-no-no it must be from his nature.” _she tries to regain her composure “R-really? Ok then… A-anyway, you can have this. Woah this one has a lot of chocolate and blueberry sauce. I am sure it will make your mouth melting, come on try it and tell me how it is.” Ann happily handing her crepe into Ren.

“Thank you, Ann” Ren bite the crepe, chew it slowly, pauses and take another bite. Ann thoughtfully watching him, she studied his reaction “_Is he gonna like it or not?”_.

“So how is it?” Ann see Ren finishes eating the cake

“It’s… really good” Ren gladly said but Ann not convinced by the slight pause from him.

“It’s ok if you don’t like it, everyone can have their preferences you know” Ann pouted a little

Ren chuckled when he heard that “You’re quite observant to notice the pause, but the truth is quite the opposite.” 

“Huh?” Ann twirls her pigtails

“In fact, I always wonder how crepe tastes like. Morgana always says that crepe is not my thing when I try to buy it, but now I can see why you so enthusiastic about it. It’s delicious.” Ren clarified

“Really? That’s so good to hear, we can buy and eat it together next time” smile cross to Ann’s face “I think Morgana will have change of heart too when he tries it don’t you agree?” Ann try to crack a joke

Ren chuckled at Ann silly joke “I agree and Ann next time it will be my treat. We can eat that alongside coffee I make. What do you think?”

“_Huh, so that’s why it smells like coffee. _Do you make a coffee? Oh, I cannot wait to taste it. I’m in barista. It always good to eat sweets alongside a cup of coffee.” Ann wink at him

“Hehe, I’m still learning though. Oh yeah, you come here for flower right? Wait a minute.”

Ren turns back to the rack of flowers, his grey eyes scan every flower scrupulously_. _Ann wondered what flowers the boy will pick “_I don’t even tell him what is this for, Hmm I curious is he really know how flower works?”_. Ren continues to collecting the blooms. He sniffs every single of them to ensure the scent is fragrant, carefully wipe out the dust to make it attractive, and arrange it gently to narrate emotion he wanted. Ann observes each movement he made “_He really proficient in this thing!" _thought her_. _The frizzy boy finishes gathering the flowers as he put them into one bouquet. The bouquet is neatly wrapped with a red ribbon which tied by the heart-shaped pink brooch. 

“Well, sorry for the wait” Ren happily show the flower combination

Ann eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw the bouquet “_W-why he gives it like this to me?” _inquisitive Ann decides to examine flowers Ren picks for her “_I know what these flowers are. That is Care-Nation, and the second one is Enamored Orchid and the last one is…”. _She buries her mouth with a hand when she sees it “_Scarlet Rose?? T-these combination is he c-confessing l-love to me?” _Ann flushed when she notices that Ren twirls his frizzy hair “So _he has that habit too when nervous… I see” _giggle come from her mouth.

“You good at picking up a flower too, barista! I will tell that to Shiho when I give this bouquet to her.” Ann with pink in cheek beamed at him.

“O-oh of course it is for Shiho” Ren coughed embarrassingly “W-well, tell her that I wish she gets well soon” he twirls his hair again.

“_He so adorable like that, don’t worry I get it now. _I’m sure she wants you to say that directly, why don’t you come to visit her after your job is done? I will go first.” Ann picks up the bouquet 

“Ok, I-i will make time for her after all this work. Can you share the detail to me?” Ren scratches his neck.

Ann tells the boy where Shiho treated, she makes sure to give the right room number. “_He looks calm now but actually really nervous”_ Ann notices that the boy sometimes avoiding eye contact with her “_Hmm? What is that under his lips?” _She leaning forward into his face.

“Is something wrong Ann?”

She ignores that and her face is now an inch with him

“H-hey Ann?” Ren face reddened

She wipes away the stain under his lips with her fingers “It must be from the crepe earlier. Don’t worry, you look perfect now” Ann giggled at him

His eyes widened in surprise. “You’re right. I am a good observer,” she said, smiling at him. “I will waiting for you, Renren” Ann winked at him before she turns around leaving the shocked boy. Ren had his head down as he feels flushed, touching his under lips. He then put the palm on his chest, sensing his heart beating so fast. “_Is she notice all that? And is she likes me?” _thought Ren, watching her who is far away now from back before chuckled to himself “_She returns what I did too, that’s dangerous move but sexy”_.

“Ohhhh My, my handkerchief is really useful right Amamiya-kun? Do you confess to her? I will help you” the happy voice interrupted his thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is all done!” Ryuji sighed as he finishes putting every grocery into a fridge.

“Thank you Ryu-kun, but why you buy that?” Ryuji’s mother finger pointed at a plastic that full of sweets

His mother is someone who doing a full-time job, she has long black hair which tied into a ponytail. While she has a facial feature like her son, she actually wearing glasses because of her job writing in a local newspaper. She opens the book store in the night to make sure Ryuji and she can live enough and comfortable.

Ryuji avoids eye contact with his mom while trying to find a possible reason for that. “Umm I-i suddenly want um yeah eating chocolate. The store has a big sale today” The way he says it is really bad with his mom noticing that quickly.

“I know you don’t like sweets Ryu-kun, especially this much,” She knits her brows “I always taught you to become honest person Ryu-kun, don’t worry I won’t be mad” She said with her hand grab Ryuji shoulder, maintaining eyes contact with her son.

There is brief silence before Ryuji start to exhale “It is for Ann, mom” he said that lowly. Ryuji’s mother eyes widened before laughter comes from her mouth “I should have known that you and Ann is a thing.”

“I-it’s not like that mom, besides she already with someone,” he exclaimed “I going to visit Shiho today in the hospital, Ann is there too so I give this because I owe her chocolate and that do- only chocolate” Ryuji explained, he almost slips about the present he gave two years ago come from owing money. It’s a bad habit from him, but thankfully he can hold himself this time.

“For real? So, you are with Shiho then? Tell her that I wish she gets well soon” giggled come from Ryuji’s mother. His mother habit when surprised is passed down to her only son, It’s not a bad thing for Ryuji because he always feels connected with his mom.

“M-mom!” Ryuji retorted

“I’m just kidding Ryu-kun. But I’m glad you still maintaining your friendship with them. You can go now” She smiles into Ryuji

“Ok mom, I will sure to tell her that” Ryuji begin to move towards the door. In his left hand he brings the umbrella he borrows earlier from Ann, while the right one carrying the plastic of sweets. He then opens the shoes rack and picks up red shoes. His eyes look around his hand to make sure not left a thing behind. 

“Oh yeah, Ryu-kun I remember something” soft voice come from behind him as he reaches up to his cellphone.

“What is it, mom?” Ryuji looks back

“Tell Ann thank you for lent money for this one” She gives warm smile while her hand shows the souvenir dolphin.

“M-mom? H-how do you know t-that?” Ryuji jaw dropped 

“A souvenir in the aquarium is expensive you know that Ryu-kun? Especially this dolphin, I’m sure the money I gave you is not enough to buy this one. It must be Ann’s money and that’s why you want to pay her back” she caresses the doll “Don’t worry, I’m really happy when you bought this for me. But next time make sure you don’t owe someone money ok?” Ryuji’s mom gives a full smile to him.

For Ryuji her mother happiness is everything for him, so he will do anything to draw a smile from her mother particularly after they left by the unresponsible and abusive man who supposed to be husband and dad figure. But he learns that owning someone money even for his mother happiness especially for a long time is not right the thing to do.

“It’s okay mom I already pay her with my Phan- my savings” Ryuji quickly said, this is the second time Ryuji almost slip. He feels sweat all over his body. Hopefully, his mom doesn’t notice that he about to say Phantom Thieves. Because he sure her mother will not agree to this and he doesn’t want to make his mom worry.

“It’s good then” His mom thoughtfully looks at him “Be careful on the way there Ryu-kun and don’t forget to send my wish and thank them”

“I will, Mom” As Ryuji said that, his mom going back to the kitchen preparing the dinner for both of them

“_It’s really close man!!” _Ryuji sighed before checking back his phone “_So Shibuya Hospital… Yeah, the umbrella… the sweets… and room 404” _thought Ryuji.

“Ok, Here I come” Ryuji opens the door and starts to walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy so happy to write this one. How about that on Ren and Ann moment? and if you remember Ryuji doesn't get the right room number (see at the end of chapter 1), the final chapter we will see the scene in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is build up for Ren&Ann moment in next chapter. Really thank you for reading. Personally this is my first time write fanfiction and i so happy i can write this, maybe there are mistake so any critique and suggestion will be welcome.  
My references for flower can be see at https://www.reddit.com/r/Persona5/comments/6ba2x1/english_flowershop_bouquet_guide/ in case you are curious.


End file.
